


Steele Breaking Hearts

by NorahBolt56



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: Remington and Laura's little girl is growing up..Please note this is a work in progress - will add more chapters as I write them but I think you'll get the gist of the story :)





	1. Chapter 1

Remington awoke some time after midnight to find Laura awake as well. As he opened an eye and looked at her he could see through the semi-darkness that she was deep in thought, staring at the ceiling. Well seeing as we’re both awake.. a mischievous thought entered his head.

“Couldn’t sleep my love?” he asked as he put an arm around her.

“No. I woke up a while ago,” she confessed with a sigh as he wondered what was ticking over in that lovely head of hers.  “I’ve been thinking about Olivia actually – I’m worried about her Rem. She hasn’t been herself lately, have you noticed?” she stated.

Now he came to think of it, Remington pondered, their seventeen year old daughter had seemed a bit quieter than usual lately. “I mean she hasn’t even been arguing with Mickey this week,” Laura added wryly.

“And our children not arguing is a bad thing?” Remington asked with a grin as Laura had to smile herself.

“No not a bad thing – but unusual you have to admit,” she replied as Remington nodded in agreement.

“Maybe Mickey just hasn’t been stirring her up this week?” Remington offered as a reason, as he was eager to wrap up their conversation. He was as concerned about their daughter as Laura was but he figured there wasn’t much they could do about it right now, especially as he had other things on his mind.

Laura gave him a sceptical look in response to his theory, both of them knowing their cheeky son better than that.  One of Mickey’s favourite pastimes so it seemed, was needling his older sister, being the typical annoying younger brother. Although Olivia usually gave as good as she got, which was why Laura found it so unusual. “Okay I agree that’s unlikely,” Remington conceded. “So what do you think‘s the matter then?” he asked.

“I don’t know – school or friends maybe? Come to think of it I haven’t seen any of her friends round here lately like they usually are and she was a bit cagey when I asked her why she was late home from school the other day ,” Laura stated, her keen detective’s mind at work.

“Well that must be it then. I’m sure you remember yourself how teenage girls can be –she’s probably just had a falling out with one of them or something like that. Case closed Mrs Steele,” Remington stated confidently. “How about we chat to her in the morning eh? There’s not much we can do about it tonight is there? So… since we’re both awake, how about we pretend we’re teenagers and make out?” he quipped with a devilish wiggle of his eyebrows as his hands began wandering.

Laura however caught his wandering hands in hers and gave him a rueful smile. “Rem .. I get the feeling there’s something more to it than just teenage girls being bitchy,” she stated, not willing to drop it just yet.

Remington sighed a little in frustration. Ever the detective his darling wife, he thought somewhat ruefully, especially when it came to their children. It was a rare day when they could hide something from her for long. But Remington could be just as determined and just as persuasive as his wife when the need arose. And the need had definitely arisen, he thought to himself with a mischievous grin.

“Be that as it may Laura, but as I said we’re not going to find out anything tonight are we? I’m as concerned about her as you are, but right now..,” he said as he started planting soft kisses on her face, “I need you to forget you’re a mother and a detective for a little while and just be my wife,” he added as he gave her a meaningful look and pulled her closer to him, so she could feel his pressing need for her.

 “Well when you put it like that Mr Steele.. I guess you could convince me to forget for a while,” Laura relented with a smile as she linked her arms around his neck.

“How long a while?” he murmured huskily in her ear as he began nibbling on it, which he knew drove her crazy.

“How long you got?” she replied cheekily as she pulled him down to her.

 “For you my love? I’ve got forever,” he replied with a lopsided grin, his blue eyes twinkling at her and they were soon lost in each other…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry flopped down on the lounge of the home he shared with his wife Emily and their two young children, Daniel who was now three and Siobhan who had just turned one. It had been a long day at the agency and they had just managed to get the kids to bed and he was looking forward to spending some down time with his wife.

As he went to turn on the tv his cell phone rang. Wondering who it could be at this time of night he picked it up and saw from the caller ID it was his sister Olivia. “Hi Liv,” he answered it. “What’s up? Hey .. slow down sis.. you’re where? Yeah sure I can come and get you. Okay, okay calm down - I’ll be there as soon as I can okay,” he stated as he hung up the phone with a worried, angry look on his face.

 “Everything okay with Liv?” Emily asked as he shook his head.

“No I’m afraid not Em. That little jerk intern Thomas, who’s been working at the agency took her to a college frat party tonight, tried to ply her with alcohol and then made a pass at her. When she got upset he refused to take her home and basically dumped her in front of all his friends. The poor kid’s devastated, “ he explained.

 “A frat party? I can’t believe your Dad & Laura would let her go to a frat party – she’s only  17,” Emily stated in shock.

 “They didn’t let her go – she told me she lied to them and told them she was going to a friend’s place. That’s why she rang me instead of them,” Harry stated as he shook his head.

“She lied to them? That doesn’t sound like Liv,” Emily observed.

“No it doesn’t,” Harry agreed. “Oh I should have known something like this was going to happen,” he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“What do you mean?’ Emily asked quizzically. 

“At the agency a few weeks ago I walked in on them kissing,” he stated as Emily looked at him with surprise. “I had a word to Thomas then about not hurting her and that he’d have to deal with me if he did - seems like he needs a little reminder,”  Harry stated seriously as he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone. “I better go get her and take her home,” he added as Emily nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said as he gave her a kiss then went out to his car.

He sped over to USC as quick as he could and found the frat house Olivia had told him. A loud, raucous party was in full swing, reminding him somewhat of his own university days – certainly no place for a seventeen year old school girl, he thought wryly to himself. He pulled up outside and spied his little sister sitting on the steps outside, tears streaming down her face.

As she saw him come up the path she got up and flung herself into her big brother’s arms, sobbing her heart out. “Oh Harry, thanks so much for coming to get me,” she said between sobs as he hugged her and ran a comforting hand over her head, trying to calm her down.

“Shh.. c’mon Liv, it’s okay. I’m here now  - it’s okay,” he reassured her and as she looked at him with her tear filled blue eyes, the same vivid blue he had also inherited from their father, he was reminded of the first time he had nursed her as a newborn baby, his first sibling, and how her blue eyes had found his just as they were doing now, and he felt a wave of protectiveness towards her.

 “How about you go wait in the car for me?’ he suggested. “Now where is he?’ he asked, his tone stern.

”What are you going to do Harry?” Olivia asked, a bit worried. “Less than what Dad would do if he got his hands on him,” he replied seriously. “I just want to have a little chat with young Mr Henderson that’s all,” he added.

“He’s inside somewhere,” Olivia replied as he nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the head as she went and sat in his car.

Harry stormed in the door to be met by a rather large young guy who he guessed was on the college football team. “Hey dude – who are you? “ the young guy asked the thirty something , tall, lean guy standing in front of him but Harry was in no mood for conversation.

“Never mind who I am – where can I find Tom Henderson?” he demanded and the angry look in his blue eyes made the young guy realise he better not mess with him.

“Hey Henderson – there’s some English dude here looking for you!”  the guy yelled as he stepped aside.

Thomas looked up momentarily from the girl he was busy kissing on the lounge – after Olivia had slapped him and wanted to go home he figured he’d try his luck with a college girl instead, rather than wasting his time with a little high school girl. “I’m busy,” he yelled back as he turned back to the girl.

“Not too busy to have a chat mate,” Harry stated angrily as he came up to him and roughly yanked him up by his shirt.  

“Harry! Hey man what are you doing here?” Thomas tried to laugh it off but the look on Harry’s face told him he was in no mood for laughing & the younger man had a pretty good idea what he was doing there. At least it’s not her old man, he thought ruefully to himself. “Look I don’t know what Olivia told you but we were just having some fun.”

“The name’s Mr O’Casey to you punk!” Harry stated, his blue eyes flashing with anger in a manner reminiscent of his father, as he tightened his grip on Thomas. “Oh I know what sort of fun you were trying to have!” Harry retorted furiously as he poked him in the chest. “Now you and I are going to finish our ’chat’ outside,” he added as he roughly dragged Thomas to the door, the other partygoers following them out, curious to see what was going on.

“Get your hands off me!” Thomas protested as he tried to push Harry away to no avail.

“Or what tough guy?”  Harry challenged him. “Oh you think you’re so cool don’t you - trying to come onto a seventeen year old and trying to get her drunk as well – what the hell do you think you’re playing at? I warned you not to hurt my sister,” he added, a frown clouding his handsome features.

“Your sister’s a little tease – she led me on and then I get a slap in the face for my trouble,” Thomas spat back at him.

At that, Harry saw red. Thomas went to say something else but never got the chance as Harry’s fist slammed into his jaw knocking him to the ground. Harry looked at him with disgust as he lay on the ground swearing & gingerly rubbing his jaw. “Take that as termination of your internship,” Harry threw at him.

“You can’t do that - your old man’s the boss of the agency not you!” Thomas protested in a petulant voice.

“Thank your lucky stars mate I found you before he did. And if you ever come near my sister again I won’t stop him from dealing with you himself,” Harry stated coldly, his blue eyes icey.

“Is that a threat?” Thomas retorted. Harry laughed wryly.

“Oh that’s not a threat Henderson – that’s a promise. And believe me – it’s one you don’t want to see fulfilled.”

With that he stormed off back to the car where Olivia was awaiting for him. She had seen what he’d done to Thomas. “Thanks,” she said to her big brother with a watery smile.

“Don’t mention it sis,” he replied with a lopsided grin that reminded her of their father.

“Mom and Dad are gonna kill me,” she sighed as he started the car and thought to himself, yep you’re probably right.


	3. Chapter 3

Remington and Laura were relaxing on the lounge watching an old movie together, enjoying some rare alone time with neither of their children at home. Mickey was at baseball training and Olivia (so they thought) was at her friend’s place. They were therefore somewhat surprised when the front door opened and a tearful Olivia walked in followed by Harry. She took one look at her parents then ran upstairs to her bedroom, leaving them both perplexed and looking to Harry for an explanation.

“Harry – what’s going on? Why is your sister so upset?” Remington asked with concern. Harry looked a little uncomfortable for a moment then explained what had happened, leaving both Remington and Laura shocked & angered.

“I better go talk to her,” Laura stated seriously as she went upstairs to Olivia’s room.

Remington got up and started angrily pacing round the room – that little bugger, when I get my hands on him! he thought furiously to himself. I give him a job and this is how he repays me!

“Did you know this was going on?” he demanded of Harry.

His eldest son nodded somewhat guiltily. “I walked in on them a few weeks ago – they were in one of the offices and I caught them kissing,” Harry admitted.

“And you didn’t think to share that bit of information with Laura and myself Junior?” Remington snapped at him.

“Liv begged me not too Dad – she thought if you knew he’d lose his job,” he tried to explain.

“Damn right he would have!” his father retorted furiously.

“I did speak to him at the time and warned him not to hurt her. I’m sorry Dad - I thought he was an alright guy,” Harry stated, blaming himself.

At that Remington realised he had misdirected his anger at his son, who had thought he was doing the right thing.  “I’m sorry Junior I shouldn’t have gone off at you like that – you’re not the one I’m angry at,” he sighed. “Where is the little punk? I think I need to go straighten him out,” Remington added, his blue eyes flashing with anger as Harry’s had done earlier that evening. 

“Don’t worry Dad I already did,” Harry informed him with a grin.

“You did?” Remington asked proudly as Harry nodded. “Felt good too to deck that little creep! And I fired him then & there as well,” Harry informed him.

“Thanks son,” Remington stated as he patted him on the back. “That was good of you to go and pick her up and sort him out.”

“No worries Dad – she’s my little sister. I wasn’t about to let him get away with treating her like that,” Harry stated protectively.

Just then the front door opened and Mickey walked in. “Hi Dad. Hi Harry – what are you doing here bro? Actually I’m glad you’re here I’ve got some great news!” he exclaimed excitedly. “The coach wants to make me the lead-off hitter in the game on the weekend,” he announced but didn't quite get the excited response he was hoping for.

“Ah that’s great son,” Remington stated, still somewhat distracted thinking about Olivia.

“Yeah good on you Mickey,” Harry stated but with less enthusiasm than his younger brother would have liked.

“Well don’t get too excited will ya?” Mickey retorted somewhat sarcastically.

Remington sighed. “Sorry Mickey if I’m a bit distracted, but your sister’s just had a big upset tonight.”

“Well where’s Mom then? She’ll be excited,” Mickey stated, knowing his mother understood a lot more about baseball than his father did.

“She’s up talking to your sister at the moment so don’t disturb them okay?” Remington stated as Mickey looked a bit angry.

“Oh it’s all about her isn’t it? I get the most exciting news of my life and all you care about is Liv and her ‘upset’. What’d she do? Break a fingernail or something?’ he replied angrily, his quick temper and the healthy dose of sibling rivalry he had with his older sister getting the better of him.

Two identical pairs of blue eyes flashed angrily at him. “Pull your head in Mick!” Harry admonished him, surprising both Mickey and their father somewhat. “Our sister’s just had her heart broken for the first time so a bit of sensitivity wouldn’t hurt you!”

With that Mickey looked a bit ashamed at his outburst. “Really? Well that sucks,” he stated as his father and brother nodded.

“I wouldn’t have put it quite like that myself, but my sentiments exactly son,” Remington stated ruefully.

Meanwhile…

Laura knocked on her daughter’s door. ”It’s me sweetheart – can I come in?” she said.

When the only reply she got was muffled sobs she opened the door to find Olivia face down on her bed crying her eyes out which broke Laura’s heart. She came and sat down on the bed next to her, closing the door behind her, as she ran a comforting hand over her daughter’s long chestnut hair, so like her own. 

With that Olivia sat up and flung herself into her mother’s arms. “Oh Mom, I’m so sorry I lied to you & Daddy. I’ve been such an idiot,” she sobbed as Laura tenderly kissed the top of her head.

“Shh, c’mon it’s okay. Yes we’re a bit surprised you felt the need to lie to us, but I guess I can understand why,” she stated understandingly.

“Tommy.. I mean Thomas said it was best not to tell you. He was worried he’d lose his internship if you & Daddy found out,” Olivia tried to explain as Laura tried to control her anger at the conniving young man, knowing that Remington would have enough anger for the both of them. 

“I gather you coming home drunk last week was due to him too?” Laura asked gently as Olivia nodded shamefully. “So you want to tell me what happened tonight? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

Olivia shook her head as she told her mother what had happened. “I felt uncomfortable as soon as we got there. Everyone was either drinking or smoking pot and I didn’t want to do either of those things. After last week I don’t want to touch alcohol ever again,” Olivia stated as Laura smiled at a memory of her own where she’d sworn the same thing.

“I told him I didn’t feel comfortable there and maybe I should just go home but then he suggested we go someplace quiet to talk so we went into one of the rooms.”

Laura waited patiently for her to go on. “He started kissing me and that was okay,” Olivia went on, a little embarrassed, “But then his hands started wandering and I told him to stop, but he just kept carrying on so I slapped him,” she stated as Laura thought to herself as she tried to hide a smile, that’s my girl!

“And then I stormed out of the room and he got all angry and when I asked him to take me home he said in front of everyone ‘That’s right run home to Mommy & Daddy like the little girl you are,’ “ she stated as her  tears started to flow again and Laura held her to her, like she used to when she was little and had scraped her knee or something like that. But Laura knew it would take more than a band-aid to heal this hurt.  She let her cry until she managed to compose herself.

“Oh sweetheart I’m sorry he was such a jerk and treated you like that. But I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself and not being pressured into doing something you’re not ready for. And let me tell you, the right guy will wait until you’re ready,” Laura stated as she lovingly brushed a stray hair off her daughter’s face with a smile, thinking of Olivia’s father and how he had waited patiently for three years for her to be ready.

“And another thing – you should never change who you are for a boy or a man. I made that mistake once myself,” she went on, thinking of Wilson, as Olivia looked at her with surprise.

“You did?” she asked. She couldn’t imagine her strong-willed, confident mother ever doing that for a man. Laura nodded ruefully.

“Yes I did. A few years before I met your father I was in a relationship with a man who was the polar opposite of your Dad. And the polar opposite of me really. And I hid my true self away as I thought that’s what I had to do to make him love me. I tried to be everything he wanted me to be,” Laura explained.

“What happened?” Olivia asked. “He left me,” Laura stated simply. “We were just too different in the end I guess. If I’d just remained true to myself I could have saved myself a whole lot of heartache,” Laura admitted with a wry smile.

“So how did you know when you met Daddy that he was the one?” Olivia asked as a broad smile crossed her mother’s face and a twinkle lit up her deep brown eyes.

“Oh it was a lot of little things I guess. I knew the moment I met him that there was something there and the more I got to know him the more I knew I guess, although it took me a while to admit it to myself and to him. I guess when I really knew he was the one happened about a year or so after we first met. We were working on a case and the crooks we were investigating blew up my house - we were lucky we weren’t killed,” Laura remembered as their daughter looked shocked.

“The night after that happened I was staying at your Dad’s apartment as I had nowhere else to go and I guess the shock wore off and it hit me – I’d lost my house and all of my possessions. And I broke down – I felt so scared & vulnerable. And your father comforted me - he held me and let me cry. And then he told me a story from his past that gave me hope that I could start over. And as I looked into his eyes that night I knew then that he was the one for me, that I was destined to spend the rest of my life with this wonderful man,” she stated with a dimpled smile, as she looked into the same gorgeous blue eyes in the face of their daughter.

Olivia smiled back at her. “And I’m so glad I did because if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have you or your brother either would I?” she added with a gentle laugh as she put an arm around her daughter. “And one day sweetheart you will find the right man for you – a man as wonderful as your father, who will care for you & protect you.  So don’t let this creep Thomas make you doubt yourself or guys in general okay? There are some good ones out there,” Laura stated as Olivia nodded and smiled at her and then hugged her mother tightly.

They then heard a knock at the bedroom door. “Just me,” they heard Harry’s voice. Laura opened the door. “Just wanted to check you’re okay sis before I go home,” he stated with a smile.

Olivia nodded. “I will be,” she stated, giving her mother a grateful look. She then got up and gave Harry a hug. “Thanks for everything Harry – you’re the best big brother a girl could have,” she said sincerely. Harry smiled as he hugged her back. “No problem Liv – you take care okay.”

“Thanks Harry,” Laura also said as she hugged her step-son gratefully with a smile. He bade them both farewell then went downstairs just as his father was coming up.

“How is she?’ Remington asked.

“A bit better,” Harry replied as Remington nodded and patted his son on the shoulder. 

“Thanks again son. Say hi to Emily and the kids for us hey?” Harry smiled & nodded then went and said goodbye to Mickey and left.

Remington hesitated for a moment before opening the door to his daughter’s room. “You okay sweetheart?” he asked with concern.

“How about I let you two have a chat?’ Laura stated with a smile as she got up and left the room giving Olivia a peck on the cheek and Remington a gentle squeeze on the arm. Remington sighed as he came and sat down next to his daughter.

“I’m sorry I lied to you Daddy – I know you must be disappointed in me,” Olivia said in a quiet voice, her gaze focused on the ground, unable to look at her father. 

Remington looked at her with surprise. “Oh my dear girl I’m not disappointed in you,” he said, his voice raw with emotion as he enveloped her in his strong arms.  “I just wish you would have told me so I could have protected you – that’s my job you know,” he whispered into her hair.

“Oh Daddy – you can’t protect me from everything,” she said with the dimpled smile she had inherited from her mother.

Remington smiled a rueful smile at her – as strong and confident like her mother as she was, underneath his daughter was still that fragile little girl, just like her mother as well. “I know,” he admitted “Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying though,” as he gave her a meaningful look and she rested her head on his shoulder.

He was silent for a few moments then said, “ I remember a moment we had together when you were a baby – you were no older than a few months I guess. Just seems like yesterday,” he said with a wry grin. “I used to love our mornings together when you were little,” he went on as he tenderly brushed a stray hair off her face, “and this one particular morning I took you out to the beach behind the house and we watched the sun come up together. And I remember wondering back then what lay ahead for you in your life sweetheart, and I’ll tell you now what I told you then - that I will always protect you and be here for you. And I said to you then that if a boy ever didn’t treat you right that he’d have me to answer to,” he stated seriously as Olivia looked at him a bit worriedly, although a part of her thought that creep Thomas deserved everything he got.

“But it seems your brother beat me to it,” Remington stated with a grin as Olivia nodded and found herself grinning too. “But if that little bugger ever comes near you again I swear he’ll think that punch Harry gave him was a little tap – I promise you that,” he added in a tone that let Olivia know he was very, very serious.

“And I want you to promise me something princess,” he went on.

“What Daddy?” she asked as her blue eyes met his.

“That you won’t keep anything like this from me and your mother again okay?”  She nodded with a smile as he kissed the top of her head.

“That’s my girl.” he stated lovingly. “And no matter how old you get, you’ll always be my little girl you know,” he reminded her.

“I know I will Daddy,” Olivia replied her blue eyes shining at him.

With that there was a knock at the door. “Come in,’ Remington called as Mickey came in the door. Despite their frequent squabbles he loved his sister and didn’t like to see her hurt. “You okay sis?” he asked with a worried look on his face.

Olivia nodded with a smile. Even though he was a pain a lot of the time her little brother could be an absolute sweetie as well sometimes, not that she’d ever tell him that she thought with a grin.

“Do you need me to go bop him one for you?” Mickey offered as both Olivia and their father laughed.

“Seems your big brother beat us both to it son,” Remington said as he affectionately ruffled his youngest son’s hair.

“Thanks anyway Mickey,” Olivia replied with a grateful smile.

“Anytime,” he flashed her a lopsided grin reminiscent of his father’s, as Remington hugged his & Laura’s two children just as Laura came back into the room and hugged them as well, knowing together there was nothing they couldn’t overcome.


End file.
